In a home network consumer devices like satellite dishes, door cameras, high definition television sets (HDTV), personal computers (PC) are typically installed fixedly at a location in the home. In order to avoid tapping or data theft it is envisaged to encrypt the network. Therefore, a security network key has to be shared among all devices of the home network.
Today, encrypting of power line communication (PLC) links utilizes PBC (push button configuration). With this method, all PLC modems are equipped with a button (software or hardware). If it is pressed, the modem is prepared to be paired with another modem. If within a given short time limit (for instance two minutes) the button is pressed at a second modem, the second modem will be paired with a first one. If a third modem's button is pressed within the time limit it will also be added to the network, etc. Therefore, usually all modems to be paired are connected to a power strip or to a multiple outlet extension block and the buttons are pressed sequentially within the given time limit. Currently, PLC modems are separate small adapters, easy to disconnect and to carry. However, future home network devices will be established which can no longer easily be connected to a single power strip. To press the button of e.g. a door camera, a satellite dish, several television sets (TV), a digital subscriber line modem (DSL-modem), a personal computer (PC) and home servers etc. in a given short time limit becomes more and more complicated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for transmitting data, a system, a mobile transmitting device and a network device for transmitting data that provides a convenient way for the user to create a home network and to add devices to it using encrypted links.
The object is achieved by the subject-matter of the independent claims. Further embodiments are specified in the dependent claims, respectively. Details of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of embodiments in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein features of the various embodiments may be combined unless they exclude each other.